ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimo Ulate Part I
Ultimo Ulate Part I is the first part in the bonus series Ultimo Ulate that tells about Yamato Agari's first day at Senjo Academy. Summary Yamato Agari has an "accident" on his first day as a student at Senjo Academy. Plot 7 years ago, 10-year-old Yamato Agari tells his mother, Fushimi Agari, that he has to pee, but she tells him he can't and that it's his his first day at his new school. She also retorts that they're already late because Yamato spends too much time drinking milk since it's so hot today and tells him to show a little control, but Yamato notices his new school, Senjo Academy and is excited to begins a new life at school. In class 5-2, the teacher introduces Yamato as a transferred student because of family circumstances and for Yamato to introduce himself. While frittering, Yamato tells the class his name and that his favorite "food" is milk, which causes the class to laugh at him, saying that he is nervous, but he really just has to pee. The teacher asks class representatives Kodaira and Sayama to show Yamato around school during lunch recess, but kids keep surrounding Yamato, who still needs to pee, during the whole recess and giving him their milk. Then class representative, Rune Kodaira greets Yamato and asks if he has any questions to ask him. Yamato starts to tell Rune he has to pee, but gets cut off when he sees Makoto Sayama and burts out "Peter Parker" instead. Amused, Sayama says that he is good at telling weird jokes and later outside, she and Rune show him around school. She tells him how kids advance to the next grade and how she's glad that they can be friends, which causes Yamato to thinks how cute Sayama is, but Rune reminds him about going to pee. This makes Yamato shout and startle a girl, Kiyose Matsumoto, making her drop her books. Sayama asks if she's alright and Yamato apologizes, saying he will help her pick up her books, but Kiyose says she'll do it herself. Rune notices all her books are manga, but she denies this and accidentally tells them she using her authority as class librarian to sneak all her favorite manga to the shelves. However, Yamato assures her that they won't tell the teacher and suggests to take them to the libarary before anyone notices, causing her to blush, but Rune once again reminds Yamato that he needs to use the toilet. Suddenly, Hibari Oume comes running and hides behind Yamato from an angry Akitsu Otake, who yells at her for flipping her skirt up. Oume claims she only wanted to see more of Otake's "pretty" legs, then Yamato bravely intervenes, saying he won't sit and watch a "brawny" upperclassman pick on a "puny" underclassman and tell her to pick on him instead. Annoyed, Otake takes him on, asking if she should smite him her sword, but Yamato tells her to go ahead if she can try. Then Rune revealed that they are in the same grade and reminds Yamato once again that he has to pee just as Oume starts to get angry as well for being called puny. The two girls move in to attack him, Otake reveals that she is fifth-rank in Kendo and Oume is a third-degree black belted in Karate. They hit Yamato with their "Fire-Cracker Thrust" and "Straight Punch: Plum Star" respectively, just as Yamato pees in his pants, but only Rune and Sayama notice. Shock and worried, Yamato panics as she stares at him before suddenly running away. As Oume and Otake laugh at him and Rune panics, saying they have to do something while Yamato starts thinking how his life is over. Sayama calls out Yamato to look at her and suddenly sprays him with a hose. Yamato and Rune realize that she is trying to cover up Yamato's accident, but Rune notices that to everyone else, it looks like she's attacking him too. As the other kids watch and stare, commenting how Sayama appears to be mean, Rune panics, saying how Sayama looks like the bad guy, but Yamato just smiles. He then happily yells how the water feels "awesome", to everyone's surprise, and he thanks Sayama. As Oume sprays Otake in the hose and Matsumoto worries about her manga, Sayama silently thanks Yamato in her head, thinking how Yamato likes to help people in need, but criticizes that it's his fault in the first place for wetting his pants while Rune wonders what's he going to do with them as Yamato just laughs on. Characters (In Order of Appearance) *Fushimi Agari *Yamato Agari *Rune Kodaira *Makoto Sayama *Kiyose Matsumoto *Hibari Oume *Akitsu Otake Trivia *Akitsu Otake's last name was incorrectly spelled as "Ootake". *A reference was made to one of Stan Lee's other works, Marvel Comics Spider-Man, when Yamato said "Peter Parker", which is Spider-Man's real identity.﻿ Category:Chapters